The Star Gazer
by Joyful Noise 44
Summary: She's been handed an amazing gift: the opportunity to return to Earth and help a friend in danger. Will Angel arrive in time to save the day?
1. Among the Stars

**_Author's Note: I got the idea for this story while watching the Rogers and Hammerstein musical "Carousel." I decided it would create an interesting scenario for our beloved bohemians. My decision to continue writing this fiction is solely based on readers' reviews, so please let me know how you feel about it once you've read this first chapter._**

**_Thanks! Happy reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Among the Stars**

He sat amidst the blue, staring out into space. There was no hiding anymore; no covering up any flaws or imperfections. Despite that, he believed he looked quite beautiful. He had come to love his new home as well. He never could have imagined anything more spectacular. He wasn't quite sure how he'd come to deserve it, but it was indeed magnificent.

He knew his purpose on Earth had been fulfilled, though he wished he could have helped more people. His time there had seemed so brief, and his love had been so immense. But he supposed that that was the way things went. When the Great One summoned, no one refused. He was safer here, anyway. Safe from the sickness that had ravaged him down there, safe from the mockery he'd received from so many, safe from the petty bickering that was imminent on so many occasions, no matter how much he tried to prevent it.

Still, there was so much good to be found on Earth. His heart slightly ached for a warm hug, a cup of hot tea, the firm grasp of a lover's hand. It all seemed so distant now. He wondered if they still remembered him…for time in this place did not mirror time on Earth. He silently wondered exactly how long it had been since he left, then hoped he had not been forgotten. He prayed fervently that he had made a lasting mark on all their hearts.

The stars twinkled in a manner that reminded him of Christmas lights. Christmas. How he missed Christmas time! He had so many precious memories of Christmases past. He grinned as he reminisced on family Christmases from his childhood. Shiny black shoes with hard soles (he and his sister had danced for hours on their mother's linoleum in those shoes), a record player, his first pair of drumsticks (which he had used to bang on every pot and pan in the house)…his mother had always scrimped and saved to give her children a special Christmas. She had supported his love and passion for music despite his father's objections. And then, many Christmases later, there had been another who supported his passions. A chance encounter that lasted for the rest of his life. He heaved a sigh and tried to ignore the glitter of the stars. He thought there were supposed to be no tears up here.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" A stocky, balding man had approached him unnoticed.

"Oh, I'm okay," he smiled politely.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute." The thick New York accent saddened him even more.

"Well, go ahead."

"Well, uh, there's been talk…"

"What kind of talk?"

"Apparently one of your friends ain't doing so good down there."

His face paled, his stomach churned. "What do you mean? Which one? Which friend? Is somebody in trouble?"

"I mean it could be nothin'. I'm just telling you what I heard."

"But who is it? Is it Collins?"

"I don't know."

"Mimi? Mark? Roger?"

"I'm tellin' ya, I don't know."

"Then why are you here? Just to tell me my friend's in trouble? Is there nothing to do about it?"

"No…there's something you can do."

"Then tell me. Tell me!" Part of him wanted to bring all of them to this spectacular place where no problems or sickness or poverty could ever hurt them again. They could all be together for eternity, the way they should be. He allowed the thoughts to pervade his mind for a moment, though he realized this was a selfish desire. Their time to leave Earth had not yet come. But how could he reach them? How could he help them from up here?

"Well ya know, everybody's entitled to one day back."

"What?" It was good he hadn't been aware of the _one day back_ rule. Otherwise he would've wasted his one day already. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Well then send me back. I have to help."

"But it ain't that easy."

"But I want to go. Please tell me what I have to do!"

"You have to talk to Him."

"To Him? You mean…"

"Yep, the keeper of all these stars."

He gazed again into the vast blue. He had never been one to back down when it came to helping a friend. But this was Him. The Great One. Despite his fearless nature, he was quite intimidated. Was he good enough to even approach Him? But if someone he loved was in trouble, he had to do something. There was simply no way around it. He would do what had to be done. "All right."

"What does that mean?"

"That means I'll ask Him. After all, there's no harm in asking. My friend needs me."


	2. The Request

**_Author's Note: Well, I decided to give "The Star Gazer" another try. Although this chapter isn't very long, it's building up to Angel's return to Earth. Hopefully Chapter Three will be a bit more exciting than previous chapters. Nonetheless, reviews are greatly appreciated!_**

**_Oh, and a big thanks to UnnamedElement and angel718 for the encoraging reviews. Happy reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Request**

"Enter, my child."

He'd expected to hear a booming voice calling loudly over the sound of rampant thunder. He was prepared to plead his case through trembling lips and a quivering voice. Instead, he felt immediately comforted upon hearing the voice. It was soft and gentle, calming and serene.

He moved toward the sound of it, unable to determine a physical shape or form before him. He was unsure where to look, but he evenly stated his request: "I want to go back."

"Ah, today is your day, is it?"

"Yes."

"Why today, Angel?"

"A friend. A friend is in trouble."

"And you feel you can help?"

"I can try. I _have_ to try."

"I see."

He glanced around him, still trying to locate the source of the voice. He couldn't find it, though he could feel it. It was in him. It was all around him. It was in him and all around him. He breathed in deeply, feeling a deep sense of tranquility. He allowed the serenity to wash over him, longing to get a response from the voice. The sound of it was like music in his ears…the most beautiful music he'd ever heard.

"Well you must return then," the voice finally acquiesced.

"Thank you," he replied gratefully, almost in a whisper.

"You'll depart as soon as the sun rises."

He nodded silently. "Thank you," he said again.

"You won't have much time, Angel. You must use your twenty-four hours wisely."

"Yes." He wondered if his friends would be able to see him, to know he was with them.

"Only if you want them to." The voice answered before he could even ask. He'd forgotten The Great One was omniscient. "They can only see you if you want them to see you."

He smiled tenderly, his eyes sparkling more brightly than the glow of the stars. Collins. He would be able to talk to Collins, to feel Collins' firm grasp on his hand again. His excitement spilled out through the tears that filled his eyes and slid down his cheeks. "Thank you," he repeated. "Thank you so much."

"Go Angel," the voice encouraged softly. "Enjoy the day."

He moved away from the voice; slowly at first, but then faster and faster, dancing joyfully under the night sky as he went. He'd never imagined the opportunity to go back. He hadn't allowed himself to remember Earth in so long that he'd almost forgotten what home looked like. Well, he'd soon remember. He would cherish every moment of the day, and never allow himself to forget again.

He felt a warm sensation engulf him as the new day dawned. It wouldn't be long now. He would soon see Collins standing before him, arms outstretched. He smiled as he glanced up into the heavens. "I'm ready," he said. "Ready to go home."


End file.
